


Troubleshooting

by shimmersinner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is not the Winter Soldier, Captain America!Steve, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Geek Squad-ish, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmersinner/pseuds/shimmersinner
Summary: A decorated veteran, one of the greatest strategic minds of the 20th going on the 21st century, standing in the tech support lobby of Stark Inc, like a bozo, clutching his service ticket and praying this is quick and painless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've been mushing around in my brain to update Under Your Skin and I am having a hard time so I'm going to drop some one-shots in the hopes of something getting knocked loose in my brain to help me out. Thank you all for your patience with my fics and I hope you all like this little something!

Steve Rogers is not an idiot and he certainly isn’t a technophobe.

He learned about technology so fast, it made Tony uncomfortable. Steve latched onto Google as a lifeline when he came out of the ice and now, 8 years later, he has a thorough command of his devices, as a commander of his standing should.

Or, at least he did before his StarkPad updated itself in the middle of the night.

Now the interface is all different and his saved files are moved and there’s something called Smart Sense that keeps turning off his screen when his large thumb covers the light sensor beside the camera. He just wanted to watch cooking shows on YouTube for fuck's sake!

So now, here he is.

A decorated veteran, one of the greatest strategic minds of the 20th going on the 21st century, standing in the tech support lobby of Stark Inc, like a bozo, clutching his service ticket and praying this is quick and painless.

The room was filled with 20 single cubicle help desks, lit from the bottom; blue when in service and green when open. The floor was opaque but lit up with arrows to show you which service booth you would be walked to. The only real complaint Steve could make is that the lights were a little too bright and the sound of clicking tools drove his sensitive hearing wild.

It wasn’t all horrible. The lobby had some chill-hop lo-fi mix of the week playing overhead and the technicians were a bearable amount of enthusiastic. The line was moving steadily ahead and no one was screaming about their StarkPhone that had to be fixed RIGHT NOW.

“Now serving number 7406 at Booth 5. Please proceed!” Friday’s happy voice chirped overhead. Steve grunted and followed the dancing arrows around the room until he arrived at the desk. He was prompted to put his device on the countertop in the designated space and politely told by Friday to wait for ‘Technician Bucky’ to help him. Steve rolled his eyes, picturing a bland faced, grey polo wearing 20-something, telling him to turn off and turn back on his device and asking if he knew how to connect to the cloud. Before he could become annoyed with someone he had yet to meet, he sighed and pulled out his phone, answering some emails as he waited. 

A disheveled looking tech, cheeks flushed and glasses skewed on the bridge of his nose, came hustling up to the booth. Shiny, brown hair was piled on his head, being held in place by what looked like a screwdriver and an elastic, a few rebellious tendrils framing his cheekbones. The tech assumed to be Bucky tucked some hair behind his ear, revealing a multitude of rings and bars lacing the cartilage. He placed both of his hands on the countertop and took a deep breath to center himself before launching into his spiel. 

“Hello, Commander Rogers, I’m Bucky and I’ll be assisting you with your 6th Gen StarkPad today. How can I help you?” Bucky muttered as a lopsided grin stretched over his pink lips.

“Hello, Bucky. What the hell is up with this new UI update? It kinda messed up my settings.” Steve grumbled, keeping his eyes on the counter where his tablet lay and not on Bucky’s dimples. “I want to disable the smart sensor thing and I want to use a different interface layout.”

Bucky’s face lit up and his shoulders dropped as he realized he wouldn’t be dealing with the usual tech-illiterate patron. 

“Oh, that’s pretty simple! And between you and me, I think Tony is an IDIOT for using a nonnative smart sensor. Like, it’s 2019!”

“You call him Tony?” Steve questioned. Bucky blushed and bit his lip a little.

“Oh, well… yeah. I’m not really a floor tech. I’m just down here today because I got tired of sitting at my desk.” 

“You’re not a tech?” Steve blinked, raising an eyebrow, “You’re certainly young enough to be one.”

“Well, everyone is young if you’re pushing 110” Bucky rolled his eyes and smirked. “And besides, sir, I may be young enough to be a tech, but I am also too smart to be one.” 

“So what exactly do you do here, Bucky? Since you’re too smart to be a floor techie.”

Bucky smirked and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

“Dr. James Buchanan Barnes, Senior Research and Development Officer at Stark Technologies Inc. Nice to meet you, Commander.”

Steve felt his cheeks flush in both embarrassment at being snarked at, but also a tiny bit of arousal. Bucky was a firecracker, certainly. 

“I’m sorry I made the assumption you were just a tech, Dr. Barnes. But would you be a pal and help me anyway?” Steve apologized sincerely, waiting to see if Bucky reacted to his sincerity as most people did. Steve was smart enough to know what his strengths were and his age and power are the two biggest ones. But the secret weapon was the sweet, bashful Brooklyn boy hiding inside that big, broad body. He had yet to encounter someone who didn’t say swoon a little when he laid on the accent and added some of that 10,000 megawatts ‘Captain America needs YOU’ charm. Bucky flushed a little at the cheekbones and bit his lip. Just as Steve suspected.

But what happened next was less expected.

“So, do you enjoy flustering the techs who have only been working here for a couple of months?”

Steve took a step back and blinked, surprised to have been caught so quickly.

“Tony told me to look out for your puppy-like earnest face. It means you want something more than what you asked for and you expect someone else to get it for you.” Bucky continued, tapping some code onto the screen of the StarkPad. “But don’t worry, Commander. I think I can fix what you need and give you what you want without being tricked into doing so.”

Steve huffed out an incredulous laugh and looked Bucky up and down. This was going to be so much different than he imagined it. He wasn’t going to have to toy with Bucky for this interaction to be entertaining. It was going to be entertaining regardless.

“Let’s start over. Hi, Bucky. I’m Steve and my StarkPad is fucked up.”

“Hey, Stevie. I’m Bucky and I can fix that!”

***

It took Bucky less than 10 minutes to fix Steve’s StarkPad, but they occupied 30 additional minutes just… talking. It was like Steve and Bucky had known each other for years, talking about everything from their least favorite things about Tony to their most favorite episode of Letterkenny. It wasn’t until the technician timer began glowing red under Bucky’s arms crossed on top of the work surface that Bucky flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh! Um… I think the workstation has been occupied for too long.” Bucky muttered and quickly disabled the glowing. 

“Well, if that’s the case, hows about you and I go somewhere else and continue talking?” Steve offered with a grin. He was mostly implying a conversation in body language, but he was content to listen to Bucky’s laughter over coffee.

“I would love to!” Bucky answered, startling himself with the quickness of the answer. “But I um… kinda have to give you the closing survey before we can go. Friday won’t release your device until I do it.” Bucky’s blush was leaking from his cheekbones to his neck as he tilted his eyes downward.

“Well, I would hate to deny you your release.” Steve said, deepening his voice intentionally, “Give it to me, Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped to Steve’s shit-eating grin and hardened in reserve.

“Oh, no you don’t, Commander!” Bucky smirked, shaking his head slightly to diffuse the blush, “I’m wise to your twink taming tricks. I supervise some of the mobile techs and I know that’s how you bypassed Tony’s ‘Old Man Monitoring’ on your phone. Alex still has you as his lock screen, you know.”

Steve belted out a laugh and straightened up. Bucky was full of surprises and he would be full of something else if he didn’t stop his unabashed flirting. Bucky chuckled as well, but his eyes were more mischievous than flirty. 

“Oh, you’re immune to my twink taming?” Steve purred, leaning further over the counter than necessary to send his deep voice directly to Bucky’s pierced ears. God, he wanted to lick and nibble on every ring until Bucky begged for mercy.

“Of course, I am! I’m not a twink.” Bucky explained sagely, wetting his bottom lip, flashing the plain barbell in his tongue. Steve swallowed hard as he imagined what that ring would do to him. Bucky continued, with a ginger nod “I’m a power bottom. The distinction is important.”

“And what’s the difference, son?” Steve was ready to eat Bucky alive.

“The difference, daddy, is that I can give it as good as I take it.”

Steve went slack-jawed as Bucky laughed though his ending survey, answering the questions for his current patron. Steve shook the shock out of his face and felt himself being handed a business card as Bucky breezed away, throwing a casual goodbye over his shoulder. Steve looked down at the card and a smirk and found Bucky’s name and number printed in blocky letters, along with an office address in Stark Tower.

What had Steve gotten himself into?

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was NOT expecting the response that I got to this little plot bunny I had! Thank you all for your kudos and comments!

Bucky Barnes had anticipated a lot of things for his life.

He never anticipated flirting with the one and only Commander Steven G. Rogers, formerly known as the one and only Captain America.

Bucky would say that he was fortuitous to be working the floor the day that Steve needed help, but he wasn’t so much fortuitous as he was bullied out of the office and forced to work on the floor. When Tony saw that Bucky was drawing schematics for a new Stark microwave that you could control from your phone instead of working on the prosthetic skins he promised, he kicked Bucky out for the day. 

“You need to get your steps in Bucky Bear!” Tony announced loudly as he tipped Bucky out of his ergonomic chair and onto the floor. Before Bucky could complain or save his work, Tony was shoving his head through a gray polo and pushing him out of the door.

Bucky grumbled about it, but pulled the polo on and put his hair up with a rubber band and put on his glasses. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy working on the floor and tinkering with the devices that he helped create, but he wasn’t fond of the people. 

But, goddamn, did he loved the rush of fixing this as fast as he could.

He was 2 hours into his “shift” on the floor when he saw the specialist symbol light up his StarkWatch.This symbol was reserved for when someone needed something more than a service tech could provide and called in a specialist. While Bucky hadn’t been training to deal with specialty equipment, he did write the manual for the majority of the items that needed servicing so…

Bucky pinged the service console and claimed ticket number 7406 and the rest is history. 

Well, not really. 

Honestly, Bucky had expected one of the executives who didn’t know how to rotate a PDF, so he was hustling to the station so no one could accuse him of being late. He was not expecting his childhood (and adulthood) crush, Commander Rogers, to be standing at the service desk, with his brow furrowed in agitation. Uh-oh. No one wanted to deal with a disgruntled customer, regardless of how hot it would be to be thrown into a wall by them. 

Bucky made himself rushed to the service console but remained as cool as he could. Little did he know it was going to change his life. Well, change his love life.

***

As it currently stands, Bucky and Steve send about 30 texts a day to one another. Mostly selfies of each person doing some awfully mundane office tasks. Sometimes, a meme or a round of 21 questions, as usual, daytime flirting would go.

But that was during the day. 

At night, the messages were less innocent but still completely innocuous to anyone who wasn’t them. Steve telling Bucky to be a ‘good boy’ and fold his laundry after being sent a whiny text about domestic tasks. Bucky’s quick response of ‘yes, sir’ when being chastised was often accompanied by an angel face emoji.

There were dozens of unsent text messages in Bucky’s phone explicitly outlining how good he would be for Steve; how pliant and soft he would make himself. While Steve calling him “son” did something for Bucky, it didn’t do nearly as much as seeing Steve’s reaction to being called “Daddy”. 

And Steve in his older years was certainly daddy material. Time had begun to touch his temples with gray hair and thread smile lines across mouth below his beard. The beard. Oh,  _ god _ , the beard! The soft-looking, well-maintained patch of blond and gray straining across Steve’s jaw was more than enough to make Bucky weak at the knees.

Bucky could feel and imagine the pressure of Steve’s huge hands on his shoulders, shoving him down to his knees, asking him to be ‘ _ a good boy for daddy _ ’ and work his mouth around the undoubtedly large member in his tactical pants. 

It had been the center of all of Bucky’s fantasies for the weeks after their first encounter. Seeing Steve in his tactical gear and battle harness made Bucky drool and hide in his office private bathroom until he could think straight again. Hearing Steve make demands with his “Commander Rogers isn’t taking your shit” voice broke something deep in his brain and rendered him useless to his development team. 

Today’s brain-rattling lust came courtesy of Steve sending Bucky a waist up picture of him straight out of water rescue training with a skin tight wetsuit clinging to the lines of his body. The accompanying text read something to the extent of  _ “are you thirsty?” _ and it took everything Bucky’s weak, mortal body to not hop on the express elevator and ride it up to the aquatics center and then ride Steve like it was his job. 

You know, instead of doing his actual job.

_ ‘this isn’t a nice text Stevie.’ _ Bucky sent a pouty face emoji and a drooling emoji.

_ ‘I never said I was nice, Buck.’ _ Steve sends back a skeptical face

_ ‘aww but don't you wanna be sweet to me?’ _

_ ‘There’s a lot I want to do to you, son. Being sweet could be negotiated.’ _

_ ‘Ooh, tell me all about the things you wanna do to me, Daddy’  _

Before Bucky could begin drooling too much, his two subordinate research associates started asking questions about the cool-down period for blah blah blah. How dare they make Bucky work? How dare the interrupt his time with Steve to ask him things about his own research?

Bucky sighed and patiently answered their questions and helped them set up the first round of testing for the prototype they were working on. As soon as the testing was ready to begin, Bucky told them they had it and bolted to the comfort of his secluded office with a locking door. It was cool being him and doing all the cool tech shit he got to do in a day, but it also sucked that he couldn’t just play hooky and nookie with Commander Roger. 

He pulled out his phone and watched the 3 typing dots show up and disappear 4 times before he began to worry. What if he was doing too much? What if he was making Steve uncomfortable? 

All that discomfort disappears when his phone pinged with a new text from “Commander Daddy”.

_ ‘Why tell you when I could show you.’  _

The short circuit in Bucky’s brain directly coincided with the blood in his head making an emergency evacuation to his lap. The phone pinged again.

_ ‘Daddy has so much to teach you, sweet boy. Will you be a good boy, willing to learn?’ _

Bucky audibly groaned and worried his lip between his teeth, bruising the soft flesh. He did want that. He wanted nothing more than to submit himself to Steve’s hands and be used by the older man. All these weeks of teasing text messages and photos and innuendo had led him to this moment and he was going to be damned if he didn’t take this chance.

Considering his keyboard for a moment and steadied himself to send the text that would set in motion some of the greatest sex he ever imagined.

_ ‘Yes, Daddy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 1 more chapter in the chamber after this, so enjoy and thanks for your patience in advance!


End file.
